


I'm Here

by KeziKate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeziKate/pseuds/KeziKate
Summary: Leon awakes from a nightmare, and you're there to comfort him.Edit: Changing the name of the story, it may change again. May chaos reign.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> So this is currently going to be a one-shot, but I have some stories lined up that are going to end up being in the same plot line, I just really wanted to get this one out. Comments are welcome. Enjoy :)

You wake up to sharp movements beside you. Your sleep addled brain takes a moment to register what's going on. You roll over and open your eyes to see Leon in the dim light from the night light, twitching and panting in his sleep. You take a deep breath and sigh loudly. Your heart aches at the sight. You know he's in his own personal hell, one that his mind conjured up for him. You hear him whimper and your heart gives an extra squeeze and tears prick in your eyes. You reach out and gently brush the hair from his face. He's drenched in sweat and as you curl your hand around his cheek you can feel the muscles under your fingers twitch as he contorts his face into a mask of fear.

"(yn)" he whimpers your name, and even though his voice is quiet you can hear the pain and panic in it. You press your fingers tighter against his cheek, willing him to feel your warmth. With your other hand you squeeze his hand, bringing it to your lips to kiss his fingers. His breath hitches a few times, almost like silent, dry sobs. You continue to hold him, waiting for him to wake himself up. You had tried countless times before to wake him from these dreams, but it never seemed to work. Unfortunately, until he could shake himself out of sleep, he was on his own.

His breath started to come quicker until his chest was heaving. You lay a hand on his chest and you can feel his heart beating furiously against his ribs. You start to worry that he might have a heart attack. Should you try harder to wake him up?

Suddenly his whole body jerks, every muscle spasming as he gasps loudly, opening his eyes. You sigh in relief that he's awake, but now you had to deal with the aftermath. He would usually try to brush off his dreams, and you knew it was because he didn't want you to see what was in his head. He didn't want to burden you with the trauma. He never wanted to cause you pain, even at his expense. The walls had started to crumble and he had started sharing more with you, but you could tell he watered it down a lot.

You sigh as you look at his terrified face. You wished there were some way to help him, take away his pain. The best you could do is be there for him, and that's what you did. No matter what went on in his head, no matter what gruesome pictures swam behind his eyes, you would be right here when he needed you. So you gently run your fingers through his hair and kiss his hand as he struggles to remember where he was and shake off the slimy fingers of his nightmare. As you're smoothing back his hair you notice tears are streaming from his frightened eyes, and he blinks a few times before he sees you. Once his eyes find you reaches out and pulls you close so he can see your face better in the dim light.

"(yn)! Are you ok?" his eyes are desperate and his hands move from holding yours to cradling your face. You look into his eyes in confusion.

"Of course. What about you? I was worried you were having a heart attack!"

"Are you ok?" He asks again. He looks frantic and his breathing hasn't settled down yet.

"Yes, but Leon you need to calm down. Just breath, you're awake now. Nothing is going to hurt you." He doesn't look any calmer, but you see more reason returning to his eyes as he wakes up further.

"Tell me." His tone is desperate, like his life depends on your answer.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me you're ok." You see a few more sparkling tears run down his face. You smile softly and cup his cheek in your hand.

"I'm ok Leon. Nothing happened. It was just a dream. I'm ok." he takes a few more gasping breaths, but you see him start to regain control, eyes losing the edge of their crazed look."I'm ok. Don't worry. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." You continue to reassure him in a soothing voice as he slowly calms down. You settle down next to him and pull him close, placing his head on your chest so he can hear your heartbeat. You run your fingers through his hair, your other hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. His body is still trembling, but he's noticeably calmer now. "I'm with you. We're safe".

You continue to hold him, kissing the top of his head. He wraps one arm around your waist and holds you tightly, keeping you close. You keep your breathing slow and steady and after a while you can feel him matching your breaths. After nearly half an hour passes you feel him finally start to relax, his thumb brushing back and forth against your skin. Even though you can barely keep your eyes open, you make yourself stay awake, wanting to make sure he's ok.

"You want to talk about it?" You ask gently. He stiffens and you can hear his breath hitch for a moment. You stay quiet, hands continuing to sooth him. He knows he doesn't have to tell you. You've made sure he knows he can tell you anything, no matter how dark or disturbing. Even knowing the horrible things he's seen, you appreciate every story he shares with you. They are a part of him, and you don't want him to hide from you.

Leon takes a deep breath and sits up. You let your arms fall from his shoulders and move to sit in front of him, legs crossed. He looks down to hide his face, watching his hands as they nervously rub together. You desperately want to hold him again, almost regretting breaking the peace. Instead, you lean your elbow on your knee and rest your face in your hand, letting him have his space. He opens his mouth a few times, but closes it again. Several minutes go by before he actually speaks.

"I was on a mission. I don't remember how I got there, but I was in some big building, like an underground science lab or something," his voice was quiet, and sad as he relayed his dream. "I was searching for something, but I couldn't remember what it was, only that it was really important. I was running from room to room, but they were all empty, abandoned. There was nothing. And no one. The more I searched the more desperate I got, but I still wasn't really sure what I was after. And then..." His words are stuck in his throat, a sob threatening to rip loose. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, landing on the sheets with soft thumps. You curl your hand into a fist to keep from reaching for his. He takes in another shaky breath before he continues.

"And then I heard the screams. They were faint and far away, but it was like I could...feel them in my blood. They were sharp and they stung, and they drove me crazy. I was running so fast then that I couldn't breath. I had to find the screaming. Because it..." His whole body is shaking now with his silent sobs. You feel your own tears sliding down your face. "Because it was you." His haunted eyes flick up to meet yours, and he looks tortured.

"You were in pain somewhere and I couldn't find you. It felt like I was searching for days." He looks back down to his hands, "Finally I seemed to be getting closer, and I came into this big room with a big window instead of a wall to the next room and...you were there. On the other side of the glass." His words are starting to come faster now, like he just wants to get the story over with and banish the memory.

"There was someone standing over you with a knife, and you were screaming, in agony, and they were just laughing at you. I tried to call to you but you couldn't hear me. So I started trying to break the glass. I kicked it, I shot it until my gun was empty, nothing worked. Then I took out my knife..." His voice is strangled, words choking out as he buries his face in his hands, leaving his mouth uncovered so you could still hear him.

"I went to stab the glass, and it shattered, and suddenly I was standing next to you and...I was covered in blood. In your blood. And I looked in the mirror and it was me. I was the one that hurt you. I was the maniac standing over you. I dropped the knife to hold you and...you were...gone. You're eyes were blank...you were gone. I held you, and screamed, trying to bring you back, and the whole time I just kept hearing that laughing..." Unable to form words anymore he just sobbed. 

You couldn't take it anymore, you surged forward and hugged him fiercely. His arms wrapped around you and he buried his face in your neck, weeping into your skin. You squeeze him tight, trying desperately to hold him in one piece. Trying to wordlessly tell him everything was alright.

You sit that way, holding each other, as Leon slowly cries himself out. Once his tears are dried he leans back, tired eyes searching yours.

"Will you stay with me? Let me hold you?" You weren't quite sure why he was asking you to stay. You had been sharing a bed for a couple weeks now, and you were in your apartment. But looking into his guilt ridden eyes, you could tell that he was asking you to accept him. Asking if you were willing to stay with him, put up with his pain and share his burdens. You heart melts and you smile, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Always."

He sighs in relief, as if he was braced for a rejection. But with your words, his face relaxes into an exhausted smile and he holds you to his chest, readjusting you both so you were under the covers. He keeps his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you close, placing a loving kiss on your forehead. You sigh and nestle comfortably into his chest.

"Thank you (y/n). Goodnight." He whispers into your hair. You smile, kissing his chest.

"Anytime Leon. Sweet dreams." You listen as his breathing and heartbeat slow, finally drifting into a peaceful slumber. Once you're sure he's out, you settle into his arms and join him.


End file.
